The Nurse
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: Because at the end of the day, he was just a wounded soldier and she was just a nurse caring for her patient…


30/04/2012 00:20:00

**I know, I know! It's a cliche. Read on and you'll get what I mean. I'm not really happy at how this turned out but oh well, I'll go cry in the corner another time... I just felt like writing a slightly fluffy piece... It's not very good, it's just because I think there aren't enough stories about the Pevansies in England...**

**I don't own anything except Vera and the plot and anything else you don't recognize...**

**Reviews are love**

**enjoy...**

**SPARKY xo**

"Nurse Vera!" Matron called to me and I rushed to her side.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You know the drill. Patient 642, the dark haired male. He was hit with shrapnel and bullets."

I nodded once and walked over to the bed where I was to clean and redress the soldier. I took the rag and bowl of water next to his bed and got to work of taking the grime of off his face. He had been one of the lucky ones with a bed. Nowadays most of the patients were just on mattresses on the floor. The year was 1943 in the height of the Second World War. The wounded soldiers were coming in almost a hundred a day. But none of them stayed for long. As soon as they could be moved, they were. We didn't have time for them to linger. These young men and boys were too young.

I placed the wet rag in the now black water and went to undressing the solider. I carefully peeled the now red shirt off of his skin, the blood having dried and stuck. I closed my eyes for a brief second as I saw the holes in his torso. I saw too many wounds like this. Fortunately, it looked as if these wounds hadn't gone too deep. I grasped the pair of tweezers in my hand a little harder as I set to work pulling out the metal. A couple of times he hissed in pain, but was out cold for the most of it. The blonde man next to him gasped a little when he looked over.

"Ed?" he whispered. I placed the last bit of shrapnel and bullets into the sterile tray and started wrapping the cream bandages around his torso as best I could by myself. When I stood up the blonde man who had spoken before grabbed my hand. I looked at him questioningly.

"Look after him," he gestured to my patient.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why is that? Apart from the obvious of course."

"He's my brother," the young man told me.

I nodded my head once, "alright sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find your brother some pajamas."

I turned away and brushed off some dirt off of my apron and navy blue dress; skillfully maneuvering around the wounded. I looked at the patient's chart that I had picked up.

Name: Edmund Pevansie.

Age: 22.

Relations: Peter (brother), Susan (sister), Lucy (sister), Helen (mother).

Ranking: Captain. I gasped. So young. He was almost as young as I was and I was a prodigy in itself.

_NARNIA_

"Hello," I smiled at the young man as he came around.

"Ugh," he groaned and went to shield his eyes, "how long have I been out?"

"A few days. We almost didn't think you were going to make it there."

He took his hand away from his head, "am I in heaven?"

I laughed, "no. You're still in France."

"Why am I here?"

"You were injured by shrapnel. You're lucky that it didn't cut too deep. Your brother Peter has been worrying about you."  
"Pete was here?"

"Yes, he's in the bed next to you."

He looked next to and then back to me, "and what can I call you?"

I tucked some blankets around him, "you can call me Vera."

"Vera," I heard him roll the name around on his tongue as I walked away with a faint smile on my face.

"Come on. You can do it," I helped Edmund slowly sit up so I could rearrange his pillows.

"So then this girl just came over to me and," Edmund carried on talking to Peter. I rolled my eyes. The healthier soldiers were in a better mood today for some reason. I propped up his pillows.

"There you go, Captain."

"Edmund," he told me.

"Sorry?"

"My name is _Edmund_, not Captain."

"Edmund," I repeated.

"Am I hard to hear? You keep repeating everything I say."

"No, Sir."

"Edmund."

"Edmund."

"Are you su-"

"Honestly you two. Stop it," Peter groaned, "it's like watching two seals fight over a grape. Noisy and ugly." Edmund and I looked at each other and laughed.

_NARNIA_

"So, there's a dance coming up for us soldiers in a few weeks. Do you want to go with me?" Edmund asked.

"I can't. Nurses aren't allowed relationships with their patients." His face fell.

"However, as a woman, I'd love to go with you."

Peter whistled at us.

"Don't you have a girl back home, Peter?" He seemed shocked at my question.

"One. Edna."

"Ah," Edmund mused, "Sweet Edna Fay."

"Shut it, Ed."

"So after you recover are you back at the front lines?" I asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Will we be back in Bastogne?"

"Probably."

"Crap."

"Now, now, gentlemen. There are ladies in the room," I scolded with a fond smile on my face.

_NARNIA_

I looked in the mirror of my vanity and placed some bright red lipstick on my full lips. I looked down at my dress. It was one of my favourites from before the war, and it still was. Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?" my roommate called.

"Yes!" I smiled as I called back my reply and slipped into my matching shoes.

I stood at the door outside of the hospital and waited for Edmund to come and pick me up. I was getting worried when he didn't turn up and everyone else was getting ready to leave.

"You want to come with us?" my roommate asked.

"No. It's okay; I'll wait," I smiled but I was loosing faith. I looked as all of my colleges walked off with their dates for the dance. I turned to go back in and take off my make-up when a voice called out.

"Don't go." I spun around too quickly and lost my balance.

Edmund grabbed my arms to steady me, "I'm awfully sorry I'm late but I had trouble with my uniform."

I smiled a true smiled at him, "you look dashing. Now, I want to go and dance!"

_NARNIA_

I smiled at the many bodies moving around us.

"What do you want to do first?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll go dance. Would you care to join me?"

"I think I might." I beamed as Edmund took my hand and we moved to the music.

"Vera!" I almost walked past Edmund as he called my name. I turned around to see him sitting in the chair next to Peter's bed.

"Yes, Edmund?"

"Are you off duty?"

I frowned but nodded, "yes. I have night shift this week and next."

"Good," he grinned at me, "because I have a gift for you."

"For me?" I walked over, intrigued.

"No," Edmund started, "the ten other Vera's in the room," he finished sarcastically.

"Just give it to me!" He stood and slowly walked over to his bed, reaching under it and pulling a reasonable sized box.

I took it when he offered it to me, looking him in the eyes.

"Open it!" he urged.

"Alright! Alright!" I almost ripped the lid off and looked at the silver silk, beaded, bias-cut dress.

"Oh, Edmund," I breathed.

"I hope it fits. My sister is a dress maker, I picked up a few tricks."

I threw propriety to the wind at his awkwardness and threw my arms around his neck to kiss him full on the mouth. I could hear the soldiers and sailors and pilots whistle and cat-call as he snaked his hands around my waist.

We broke apart.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would wear it to the Christmas ball."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed as I took my hands away from his neck, "but that's three months away!"

"I figured I better ask before another handsome young soldier comes and whisks you off your feet!"

I smiled, "you'll be the only soldier I know who'll whisk me off my feet." He smiled as his placed his lips on mine again.

_NARNIA_

Edmund and I only grew closer in three months. Peter often teased us that we were like a newly married couple. It was true though; Edmund and I were in love, as we confessed one night when everyone else was sleeping. Edmund had told me that he was to be deployed shortly after Christmas. This made me sad at the thought that my soldier would be fighting and we wouldn't be able to- I shake myself every time my thoughts take me down that road. We would cross that bridge when we came to it.

"What do you think of marriage?" Edmund asked as we walked back to the hospital after the Christmas dance.

"I believe it is a commitment that many do not take seriously," I told him as I weaved my hand into his bent arm.

"What about children?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I laughed, "I think I'll have as many children as I have, but preferably _less_ than six."

Edmund laughed with me.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked.

"I was wondering, never mind…" Edmund seemed to loose courage.

"Please Edmund! Tell me! After you get deployed I may never see you again!"

Edmund smiled humorlessly, "it was nothing, just a silly inquiry." I smiled, but I felt there was more to what he was going to ask me.

"Vera?"

"Yes, Edmund?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_NARNIA_

"I'll be fine, Ed! You go kick some butt! And remember to write! And I want your home address! I want to write to your mother and sisters, too! They were so kind when we met them!" I smiled at the soldier I had fallen in love with one and a half years ago. All around us soldiers were saying goodbye to their loved ones.

"Goodbye Peter!" I gave Edmund's older brother a hug before I turned back to my beloved. There was a happy and light chaos around us, although sadness tinged the air.

Edmund took my hands, "after the war! I'll marry you! You'll be my wife!"

I nodded at his proposal and kissed him on the lips, "go! Before I have to tell Mama that my soldier missed his own plane!"


End file.
